This disclosure relates to devices and systems with virtual devices and, in particular, devices and systems with virtual devices that may be selectively enabled.
Some systems include devices including functions that are relatively inaccessible, both physically and functionally. For example, a memory device, such as an eMMC device, may be soldered in place. As a result, obtaining physical access to the device may be relatively difficult. Moreover, accessing some functions of the device may require custom commands and may require a custom operating system to send those commands to the device. As a result, accessing the device may be relatively difficult and may require replacing an operating system or components of the operating system. These options for accessing and/or testing a device may be unavailable to particular users, such as end-users of systems including the device.